Some petals bundled together
by DragonFlame88
Summary: Decided to have a go at a drabble list, and got a few suggestions that I'm gonna go through. Mostly oc x canon ships, but I'll hopefully write some other's in the future as well.
1. It's 2am Go to sleep

Leonor startled at a noise behind her, twisting about at the gentle creak of floorboards behind her.  
Her eyes burnt a little, weighing her eyelids, as she blinked. The dim light of her lamp lit her crafting desk well enough, and illuminated Oscar's figure in the doorway, catching the colourful markings and tired expression. It seemed emphasised as the shadows fell in the crooks and curves of his skull.  
She smiled gently, watching as he stepped in dressed in sleepwear, his normally neatly parted hair tousled from sleep. His glasses were disturbed as he pressed a knuckle to one of his eyes, rubbing it tiredly with a yawn.

She shook her head gently. "It's 2am. Go back to sleep." She scolded gently.

Oscar scoffed, re-adjusting his glasses. "You hardly have any place telling me to go back to sleep."

Leonor sighed, rolling her eyes briefly as she faced her desk again, not completely turning herself back around on the stool as she pulled the fabric she was stitching up into her lap. Footsteps approached and Leonor found herself pressed against Oscar's chest, arms curling around her shoulders in a light hug.

She shifted the needle through the fabric as she gently leaned back into his touch.

She paused mid stitch, reaching up to cover her mouth as a yawn forced its way across.  
She heard Oscar tut, and he nuzzled his face into her dark hair.

"Ven a la cama, por favor?" He pleaded gently.  
She continued to stitch.

"I'm not tired, Oscar…"

"Querido…" He whined, burying his face further against her as he held her closer. She huffed, shaking her head.

"If your tired, go back to bed, mi amor." She stated it as a fact, flinching a little when the tip of the needle accidentally poked her thumb. It was only bone, but it wasn't a pleasant sensation.  
Oscar whined again, drawing it out far too long to not be completely sincere. Leonor laughed breathlessly as he leaned down onto her more and she shifted on her seat to secure herself.

"You're going to push me off." She warned, a smile breaking across her mouth.  
She felt Oscar shift, stilling for a moment.

"…Would you come to bed if you weren't at the desk, anymore?" He asked, far to calmly for Leonor's concern. She didn't miss the thoughtful drawl in his voice and the way his arms shifted a little.  
She huffed, pulling a hand away from her stitching to reach up, finding his face with a little effort and pushing it gently with the tips of her fingers.

"You wouldn't dare." She could practically feel Oscar's mischievous smile and she stumbled to correct herself. "Not while I have a needle in my hand, Oscar! You might ruin what I've done so far."

Oscar hummed gently, arms sliding down to settle around her waist, his chin tucking against her right shoulder, the rim of his glasses brushing against hers with a faint click.

They sat in silence for a moment, and Leonor tried to focus her attention back onto her stitching, to the purple bundle of fabric in her lap. She felt a pang of irritation, knowing fully well that she wasn't going to be able to continue as well as she had been now. Not when she Knew Oscar was up, waiting for her, trying to convince her to come to bed.

But she couldn't just leave in the middle like this!

"If I finish this tonight-" She began, voice lowering as the desire to go to bed began to rear itself further out, "-I'll have more time to start the other gifts tomorrow evening."

Her partner was quiet, chin still resting on her shoulder and she was suddenly aware of him watching her.  
She fumbled with the needle a little, dropping it in her lap. Oscar shifted, and she smiled as he pressed a kiss against her shoulder before burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"You have time… " He mumbled, voice low. He was leaning on her more than he hand been before. "You don't have to get it all done now. You don't even need to make gifts for everyone…"

She shifted, and Oscar barely moved as she did.

"I want to." She spoke firmly, brows furrowing as she sat a little straighter. For a moment she worried Oscar was going to slide down and hit his face, but she was relieved when he snuggled himself back into her shoulder.  
She sighed gently, shoulders lowering as her voice softened. "You know how I feel about gifts…"

He nodded, "I know, I know…" A little more hung after his sentence, and Leonor waited for a moment, expecting him to finish.

She finished another stitch, and her hand felt so heavy. She sighed, leaning back into Oscar as she rested her hands in her lap. They stayed there for a moment, still.  
Oscar's breathing was being to steady and Leonor shifted so she was looking at him a bit better, a small smile quirking at his relaxed face, his eyes closed.  
She sighed, glancing at the fabric in her lap, and then back at Oscar falling asleep on her.  
She scooped the fabric and stitching from her lap and placed it on the workbench. Oscar made a small noise as the movement jostled him, and he reluctantly slid himself away as she halfheartedly put a few pieces away on the desk.

"Okay, okay…" Leonor mumbled, rolling up a piece of thread and arranging it with the others before standing, stumbling a little as her legs threatened to give way after being stuck in place for so long. She smiled as Oscar hugged her again, forehead resting against hers as his hands slid from her back to her arms, trailing down to lock his fingers against hers.  
She squeezed his hands, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him. She giggled as his moustache brushed against her. She never really got over how it felt, and she had doubts that she ever would. Oscar smiled, nuzzling her face and causing her to giggle more.  
They pulled away, and Leonor hummed tiredly, resting her head against Oscar's chest.

"Let's go to bed, then…"

Oscar's head lolled against hers and he sighed.

"Sí por favor…"


	2. It's okay We'll figure it out

"It's okay. We'll figure it out." Leonor smiled reassuringly, reaching over to squeeze Valeria's shoulder.

The younger teen huffed, blowing hair out of her face. Her cheeks were reddened and a glow of sweat had collected across her forehead as she stood from the table and out of Leonor's reach, still over-heated from scrapped together insults that had been tumbling from her lips moments ago.  
She shook her head, turning and pressing herself against the kitchen counter and leaning close to the open window.

"It's too hot…" She muttered disapprovingly.

"Do you want to go outside? Sit in the shade maybe?" Leonor suggested, shrugging a little as she reached up to re-adjust her hair tie. Valeria stumbled back to her seat and flopped down, her upper body draping onto the table, forehead pressed down onto the wooden surface with a half-hearted groan.

"It'll be nice! It won't be good to stay in here like this." Leonor stood, brushing down her faded pink dress and glancing over to the seventeen year old, head still down on the table.  
Leonor's smile fell a little, but widened a little with a sense of purpose as she reached over and gently shook Valeria's shoulder.

"Ah, I know! Why don't you teach me to climb trees? You always wanted me to give it a go!" She tittered a little, a nervous crease forming on her brow despite her smile "Even if it could be a little dangerous…"

Valeria mumbled something, and Leonor stood for a moment trying to take in what the other said.

"¿...Perdón...?"

Valeira tilted her head so her cheek was squished against the table instead of her face, holding a deep frown.

"I said," She began, voice flat, "I thought you said I was too old to be climbing trees? Or that it's 'improper' or something?"

Leonor huffed, glancing off to the side as she folded her arms. "I'm not allowed to change my opinion, now?"

Valeria smirked.  
"You're more of a tree hugger than a tree climber, Leo."

Leonor 'humphed', tilting her head up and looking down at Valeria through her glasses. "I can be just as outlandish as you, you know."

Valeria snorted, moving to rest her head against her forearm, arm draping over her head and fingers twirling into her curls. "Sí, sí, claro."  
Leonor pushed her glasses up on her nose, thumb pressing against the rim, ans Valeria unfurled her arm and dragged herself up. She smiled, but Leonor noticed how it hardly reached her cheeks as it usually did.

"Look, Leonor. I…" She trailed off, glancing about. She settled on the table, brushing her thumb against the surface briefly before locking her gaze with the taller woman. "I appreciate this... I, uh…" She trailed off, shrugging one shoulder as her gaze danced across the ceiling.

Leonor nodded, smile falling a bit more. "I know you liked him a lot, but you can be happy without him." She spoke softly, uncertain.  
Valeria breathed in, deep and steady. She huffed, eyes closing as she rest her hands on her hips. She stepped toward Leonor, a smirk working it's way across her face.

"Come on," She spoke, walking toward the doorway with grin growing more mischievous by the second. "I wanna see you fall out a tree."

Leonor laughed, resting a hand across her chest. "Ah, how dare you!" She smiled, eyes narrowing and nose wrinkling as she shoved her shoulder against Valeria's, hardly nudging the smaller woman as they exited the house.

* * *

"-You were only half-way up the trunk!"

"It was scary, Valeria! It was so high up-!"

"High-up?" Valeria huffed out a laugh. "It was tiny! It was a hardly a tree, Leo."

Leonor hummed, frowning and glancing away in shame. "It felt scary to me…" She mumbled as she lifted her glass to her mouth, the material gently clicking against her skull as she took a drink.  
Valeira chuckled, leaning forward in her seat and glancing out toward the vivid colours of the Land of The Dead, a content smile playing across her skull, lifting the heart marking above where her lips would be.

The two woman basked in the pause of the conversation, the chatter of other people outside the Cafetería at their own tales or passing by filled the otherwise pleasant quiet.  
Leonor placed her glass down, and followed Valeria's gaze toward the city.

"I can't imagine being able to navigate this place so well…" Leonor mumbled, still in awe at the sights.

Valeria shrugs. "It gets easier after the first year, don't worry." Her voice was a little wistful, distant.

Leonor glanced over, shoulders tensing a little. Valeria continued to watch the city, chin resting in her skeletal hands.  
She glanced down at her glass, watching the liquid in it for a moment. She smiled gently.

"The tree's here aren't real… It's such a shame, really."  
Valeira smirked, looking toward her finally.  
"I'm not bothered about that. I could climb them if I wanted, but I'm still bitter about it."  
Leonor flinched. She remembered seeing her in the casket for the first time, after hearing the details from a distraught Alejandro.

She'd held him as he had shook- no- trembled, hugging her so tight she thought she'd crumble, sobbing into her shoulder.  
She was distraught to think about how terrifying it had been for him. She hadn't seen anything, but watching anyone climb trees had become a lot harder after that. It had taken everyone a while to not be a little too cautious climbing anywhere when need be.  
It faded out for her as the years went by. It got easier to take chances, and not wait for something bad to happen.  
She let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes tight as she fought off the images.

"Lo siento."

Valeria waved a hand nonchalantly, smiling. "No te preocupes." She frowned over toward Leonor and reached forward. The shorter woman, placed her hand over Leonor's, smiling hopefully.

"Look, I know the circumstances are a little-" She shrugged, rolling her eyes. "-Depressing, I guess. I'm glad you're here though. I missed you, hermana."

Leonor smiled, a tightening blooming in her chest as she squeezed Valeria's hand.

"I missed you too." She mumbled, voice wavering slightly, blinking a small sting from her eyes.  
Valeria laughed.

"Hey, don't cry on me! I'll start crying if you go." Leonor laughed, huffing as she brushed the fingertips of her free hand under her sockets, skewing her glasses. She pushed them back into place with her thumb.

"Ah," She sighed, shoulders lowering as she smiled sheepishly. "Lo siento… I suppose it's still-?" She trailed off, glancing toward the buildings and watching an majestic deer-like alebrije settle onto a rooftop, large wings folding against its body as it looked toward her, head held high.  
"-Overwhelming, I suppose." She finished, voice hardly raising above a murmur.

Valeria squeezed her hand, drawing back her attention.

"Don't worry…" Valeria smirked, confident and knowing. "It's like you said... We'll figure it out.


	3. What? No, I never said that

Valeria huffed, turning on her heel and stomped toward the kitchen, glancing over her shoulder and briefly shooting Felipe a flat look.

"What? No, I never said that…" She shook her head, turning herself toward the cabinets and opening one with more force than she knew was necessary.  
Felipe trailed behind her, hands clasped close to his chest. She managed to stay ahead of him despite her shorter legs. He easily caught up to her with quick long strides stood a little to her left, hunching a little to be closer to her height.  
Valeria refused to glance his way because she knew he was grinning.

"Sí, you did! I heard you myself, Mi querido amor!"

Valeria tensed and pulled out a small bowl, holding it over her mouth as she swung the cabinet shut and hurried across the kitchen to the table, slamming the bowl down and avoiding Felipe's gaze like it would burn her. She could practically hear her novio's joy shining in his words and made her skull burn with embarrassment.

He followed her still as she grumbled, crossing her arms and staring at the the table defiantly.

"Well, what if you misheard me, hm? What then?" A slight snap found its way into her tone, wanting nothing more than to rid herself of the anxious feeling starting to grip her.

She had to get her alebrije's food out from the cabinet and realised she had more or less forced herself into a bit of a corner. The food was on the counter behind Felipe and Valeria wasn't ready to let him see just how flustered she was. He could read her wrong and things would end up worse than they were!  
She attempted to march past him, not looking at him directly -Dios, the way he was gazing at her made her want to melt- and focusing her attention on the bright yellow box of Alebrije food on the counter.  
She yelped when she was pulled back as Felipe's hands found hers, the room spinning for a moment before she was pulled against Felipe. Valeria frowned at how loosely his arms were settle across her back, his chin resting on top of her head.  
She grumbled, but remained where she was, reaching a hand up to rest against his chest, her fingers mindlessly brushing the bumps of his ribs through his shirt.  
His hold tightened as she did so, sighing gently.

"…If you didn't mean it… I, uh-"  
He began, and Valeria winced. She was sure she could hear disappointment. She didn't want guilt on top of every other confusing emotion bubbling around her skull at the moment.

"Don't." She demanded. It lacked bite, sounding as drained as she suddenly felt.  
They stood for a moment, lingering and Valeria frowned in thought. Valeria moved so that her head was off Felipe's chest, and she shifted herself to trail her hands down Felipe's arms. She guided his arms off her back and brought his hands close, not daring to glance up the entire time. She watched herself rub her thumb against his hands and he squeezed back, quick and gentle.  
She sighed, trying to prepare what she wanted to say.

"It's not that I didn't mean it…" She began, gaze averting toward the floor before to his chest. "I wasn't.." - She paused, working her jaw for a moment - "I wasn't going to say it, then I did and I just? I suppose I assumed you wouldn't take it well."

She gripped his hands in hers a little tighter, feeling her hands tremble just the smallest bit. Felipe shuffled a little closer, pulling her hands up to his chest. She glanced up a little more and only just saw the downward curve of his mouth and her gaze immediately fell back to the floor.

"Which I know is silly! Es tonto. But…" She trailed off and shrugged hopelessly.  
One of Felipe's hands pulled away and reached across to cup her face, thumb brushing over her cheek bone. She tilted her head into his touch and finally glanced up toward him.  
He smiled at her, eyelids lowered as he looked at her warmly.

"I'm glad you said it." He told her. "I was, ah-" He let out a breathless laugh. "I was worried I had maybe said it too early and that, I'd upset you. But hearing you say it back is wonderful…" He pulled her hand up and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.  
Valeria snorted, taken a back and pulled her hand away to slap his chest as she grinned, face scrunching in embarrassment.

"As if! You only said it two days ago, Felipe. We've been dating two months! I don't think that's too early." Felipe glanced to the side, shrugging with a chuckle. Valeria sighed, pressing her forehead back against his chest. "I just wasn't sure at first but… If I could say it without even really thinking about it-" She grinned, realisation becoming more apparent. "-Then I really must mean it."

Felipe sighed, folding his arms around her and pulling her as close as his could, resting his head against hers, glasses pushed out of place. He squeezed his eyes shut as he held onto her and she giggled, pressing her hands into his back and shoulder, gripping his shirt.  
He swayed he a little, before stopping and nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Te amo, Valeria …" He mumbled hopefully, voice hardly above a whisper.  
Valeria tensed for a moment, before pressing her face further against his neck, steadying herself as he felt the bones in her shoulder loosen with a sigh.

"Yo también te amo, Felipe."


End file.
